


Four little Words

by ShezzasCompanion



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, hospital stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShezzasCompanion/pseuds/ShezzasCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After John is hurt, Sherlock realizes that he can't keep hiding his feelings from him</p><p>Inspired by fanart From Reapersun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four little Words

Panic, complete and utter panic filled his body as he quickly made his way up the stairs two at a time, nearly running into nurses on the floor. Sherlock had no idea why he was filled with such a strong feeling, maybe because it was because John was hurt, or maybe just because it was John that compelled him forward, that filled him with such a strange sensation he wasn't sure what it was. Sherlock pushed the door open to the second floor hard, so hard it bounced off the wall and nearly hit him, but he could have cared less, at that moment, all he cared about was John.

The Consulting Detective made his way feverishly down the hospital corridor, ignoring the glares from the staff as he did so, scanning the patient names on the wall as he tried not to let his panic show. Slowly he came to a halt in front of the last door, his eyes scrolling over the slip of paper that read: Watson, J. taking a deep breath he walked into the room and froze. On the bed lay John, bandaged up and connected to monitors and IV's and it made the pain in Sherlock's chest grow even more. The normally stoic man stumbled forward before lowering himself onto the stool that was by the bed. For once he allowed the mask he wore fall as he slumped against the mattress and began to cry, his shoulders shaking as he tried to keep his sobs silent, not wanting to wake his sleeping companion or to alert the nursing staff. The last thing he needed was his name in he headline for showing he was actually a human being and not the 'high functioning Sociopath' he claimed to be.

Sherlock felt the mattress dip but paid no attention, just thinking, shoving it off as John sifting in bed, until he felt his blogger rest his head on top of his.

“Shhh, I am fine Sherlock” The Doctor mumbled as he rested against the taller man, his fingers slightly curling into his overcoat.

“I thought I lost you John” he managed but didn't pull away. Feeling John against him proved to him he was there, he was real, and he was safe, even if he was in the hospital. He had to tell him, he just had to. This was the one and only chance he could bring himself to say it.

“I love you John” The fingers curling into the material of his coat tightened again, as if the soldier was holding on for dear life, before there was a response, one just loud enough for him to hear.

“I love you too Sherlock" 


End file.
